Thinking Makes It So
by Metropolis Kid
Summary: During some supernatural down time, Integra and Alucard discuss his feelings on serving her. Just a short, but hopefully enjoyable one-shot.


**There is Nothing, Either Good or Evil, but Thinking Makes it so**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any material contained within this story. All copyrighted content remains the property of the person, people, or organization that holds the copyright. This story is solely for fun.

**AN:** The title is a quote from Hamlet. I thought it was fitting given the subject of this one-shot.

It had been a dull month, no vampire attacks, no ghoul outbreaks, no supernatural activity of any kind. At first Integra had enjoyed the respite. She was calmer, more rested, and down to only one cigar a day... two on weekends, when she felt that a little bit more indulgence could be excused.

Yes, at first Integra had enjoyed the break in hostilities. It gave her time to catch up on her paper work and get back into a normal, human sleeping schedule, no staying up for twenty to thirty hours, trying to hold everything together, and then crashing for three or four on her office sofa. However, over time, the rest and relaxation had slowly morphed into boredom; and, presently, the lady knight was just sitting at her desk hoping, praying for some emergency to come along and give her something to do.

It was then that her servant walked through her office wall. "You know, Master, if you're really looking for something to pass the time, I could suggest some... 'exciting' activities." The vampire said seductively and flashed an almost hungry look at his master.

Integra's eyes narrowed. "That... will **not** be necessary, Alucard." She replied in a low tone that had just the slightest trace of a threatening edge. The two had been together long enough so that Alucard's 'innuendo' no longer took Integra by surprise, but she also knew better than to let it pass without comment. They had an... unorthodox relationship; and despite the fact that Integra believed her servant genuinely cared for her, she knew that she had to always remain firm with him. If she did anything else, she would risk loosing the upper hand; and without someone to hold Alucard's leash... Well, the knight shuddered to think what an 'unchained' Alucard might do.

The vampire did not mind the rejection of his offer; in fact he'd expected it. Of course if Integra had consented, Alucard would've been more than happy to... keep her 'entertained' until the next undead outbreak. But he knew she wouldn't, and the offer was made simply to tease and annoy her... just another of the little games they played since they had first met.

"As you wish, Master." The vampire replied as he made a little bow.

And a curious look passed over Integra's face. It was subtle and gone in a flash. Anyone else, except possibly Walter, would've missed it entirely. But Alucard had known his master for a great many years. He'd watched her grow from a frightened young girl into a 'Woman of Steel', even helped guide her through the metamorphosis. He'd studied her, scrutinized every action, every reflex to the point where it was quite possible that he knew her even better than she knew herself.

"You have a question for me, Master?"

Yes, she did, but she wasn't sure if it was a good idea to ask the question. Integra's eyes drifted away from the vampire, and she just stared out into empty space, wondering if she should indulge her curiosity or deny it and send her servant away. After a brief moment, the knight chose the former. "I was just wondering... what do you think of serving me?"

"Why, Master, so much anxiety over such a simple... and innocent question?" Alucard chuckled. "I'd half expected you to ask me what it felt like to drink blood." The vampire flashed a quick, toothy grin at the knight, and she returned a glare. But before Integra could open her mouth and bark out a response, her servant's demeanor quickly shifted into a more serious one. He bent low and replied in a rare, solemn voice. "You are brave, strong, stubborn, passionate, firm and fair..." the vampire paused and looked up at the knight, a spark of his usual, mischievous attitude returning, "and very beautiful... I could not hope for a better master."

Alucard rose and noticed a small tint of red in his master's cheeks. Like the curious look she'd had earlier, it was gone in a flash. But it was there, and Alucard knew it was there. And that caused him some measure of happiness and pride.

Encouraged by her servant actually taking a question seriously for once, at least as seriously as he took anything, Integra decided to press the issue a little further. "Yes, you've told me before how much you prefer me over my ancestors... but how do you feel about... being a servant in general? I know that you were once a prince, a ruler, a master yourself. Is... is it hard, to serve another, I mean?"

Alucard grinned at her in a way he hadn't in years. It was the kind of expression his face had held when she was a child and he'd been one of her instructors, continuing the supernatural education her father had started. "Is it hard for you to serve your queen?" The vampire asked, and the question seemed to catch his master a little off guard.

Integra looked thoughtful for a moment and then answered, "No. I consider it an honor, the pride of my heritage."

"Yes, and I consider it an honor to serve you." The vampire responded. "We all have our masters. From the time of Adam and Eve, no one has been truly free. Freedom, as most people understand the concept, is an illusion. The only real freedom any of us have is in selecting the master we will serve. Some choose gods or certain men or women. A few choose ideals. And the rest become slaves to their own lusts and greed. We all serve a master; but **I** consider myself most fortunate to serve you, Sir Integral Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing."

The corner of Integra's lip pulled into a smile. It was not a large one, but it did linger on the Woman of Steel's face longer than any expression that had preceded it. "Thank you, Alucard. That... that will be all." The knight replied.

And the vampire made a final bow before slipping back through the wall of her office.

(Well, I hope you enjoyed the little one-shot. Please drop a review and let me know what you thought. Thanks.

Have a good day, and God bless.

Metropolis Kid.)


End file.
